dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Malebranche
The Malebranche are an elite group of ancient, powerful Demons. They were handpicked by Satan, the original Devil, to serve as his bodyguards and enforcers. They are members of Legion and thus are main antagonists of the series Hunter. History The Malebranche are an elite group of demons handpicked by Satan himself. Bestowed with power by the Devil, they serve as his bodyguards and enforcers, eliminating anyone who might attempt to usurp Satan and keep the other Sins in line. Their operations are overseen by Alastor, Satan's personal torturer. When Satan was killed by Seth seven thousand years ago, four of the six remaining Sins, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub, took over Hell and the Underworld, disposing Belphigor and Mammon. However, the Malebranche refused to acknowledge their rule and rebelled. Acknowledging that they were too strong, the newly named Four Great Satans sealed the Malebranche into Tartarus. Later, they would try to take some of their power create what were called 'Satanic Arms', but failed because the living weapons still possessed the originals' personalities and incredible power that would overwhelm the wearer. A century after the Great War, with both God and the Four Demon Lords dead, the seal weakened. Diabolus, Satan's son, broke the seal and released the Malebranche. Taking them under his command, these twelve demons now serve their master's child and also desire revenge against the Devils. Strength Having been picked by Satan himself, the twelve members of the Malebranche are extremely powerful. And as demons, the ancestors of Devils, they are much stronger than their descendants. Their power was so great that after the Four Original Demon Lords' took over the Underworld, they immediately sealed the Malebranche in fear of their power. After being freed from their prison, the members are noted to be on the same class as Super Devils. The members of the Malebranche also possess the ability to take on a second, more powerful form that makes them look even more demonic. Members Malacoda: The Leader of the Malebranche, Malacoda is rather lazy at his job, usually pushed to work by Barbar. However, he is the strongest of the Malebranche and is able to fight at both range and melee combat, utilizing his shapeshifting gun-blades, demonic tail and powerful magic that can alter reality against his foes. Barbariccia: The second-in-command of the Malebranche, Barbariccia is also the oldest member, as well as the first to be recruited by Satan. He is stern and always serious, anything rarely amuses him as Barbariccia makes sure the other members carry out their task to the letter. He is also a powerful user of time magic to cause his opponents to grow old and rot. Libicocco: The sole female member of the Malebranche, Libicocco is focused on the mission and will carry it out with hesitation. She does not fear using others as pawns so long as she can succeed, showing no remorse for her actions. Libicocco also possesses a powerful display of water and ice magic that is superior to even the Sitri Clan and Absolute Demise. Cagnazzo: The loose-tempered member of the group, Cagnazzo is loyal only to Satan and Diabolus, as well as showing respect towards other high-ranking demon lords. He enjoys combat and will slaughter as many people as he can in order to enjoy a good fight. To enjoy it more, Cagnazzo can grown several limbs to wield a variety of weapons so he can fight multiple opponents at once. Ciriatto: A gluttony, Ciriatto loves to devour his victims, especially the stronger ones as they give him strength. By consuming their souls and very flesh, this enables Ciriatto access to their memories, forms and sometimes abilities. Along with assimilating his foes, Ciriatto uses illusion magic in order to weaken his opponents, confusing them by manipulating their perception of their surroundings. Rubicante: Despite his title, Rubicante is the most level-headed of the Malebranche and rarely talks, preferring to remain silent. Rubicante usually follows along with what the others are doing, unless he disagrees and will then voice his opinion on the matter. He specializes though in powerful sound magic, able to use it to induce real-life illusions to cause actual pain, as well as manipulation of the senses of his foes. Scarmiglione: The trickiest member of the Malebranche, Scarmiglione prefers to use subtle methods, such as psychological attacks on his foes, to render them confused and defenseless. He also possesses medical intuition, allowing him see the weak points of his opponents and use powerful acidic poison to kill them. Sometimes Scarmiglione will use his own blood if it comes down to it. Calcabrina: Calcabrina is the largest and physically strongest of the Malebranche. Despite his size, he is much smarter then he lets on. Calcabrina also likes a good fight and will perform reckless actions to get into the thick of it. He uses spirit magic to manifests apparitions of limbs and weapons to fight multiple enemies at different distances and can increase his own size as well. Another ability is that by focusing his rage, Calcabrina can increase his power and size even further. This power was given to him by Satan, the Sin of Wrath. Draghignazzo: The most violent member, even more so than Calcabrina and Cagnazzo, Draghignazzo is the close-combat expert. He can combine air magic with his body to increase the force of his attacks, releasing razor sharp wind or high pressurized bursts. Draghignazzo's senses are also incredibly top notch, able to pick up the scent of nearly anyone. Graffiacane: A sadistic scientist, Graffiacane has performed various experiments on his own body and his victims. He is thus a powerful user of magic styles like poison magic and necromancy. Graffiacane can also create just about anything so long as he has the materials, mainly various drugs with different effects. Alichino: The weakest member of the Malebranche, Alichino relies on subtle attacks. He likes to assassinate his enemies when they are not looking, or strike with hidden blades. Alichino is also a master at rune magic, mainly using it to control others so they will do the work for him. Farfarello: The fastest moving of the Malebranche, Farfarello's speed is even greater than the strongest Knight. He can also command darkness bestowed onto him by Satan for both offense, support and defense. Farfarello can even use electricity magic as well as conjure small near-invisible blades to overwhelm his foes, or ensnare them so he can finish them off later. Affiliates Alastor: The master torturer of Satan, Alastor also oversees the activities and operations of the Malebranche. He possesses a multitudes of abilities and different magic. Category:Groups Category:Fanon Demons Category:Primarch11 Category:Antagonist